


Passing Notes

by Indilquen



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26772022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indilquen/pseuds/Indilquen
Summary: Zagreus leaves letters for the people he thinks he's leaving behind. Thanatos writes back. Spoilers for the first successful escape!
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	Passing Notes

Zagreus,

I found the letter you left in my chambers. Perhaps I ought to have thrown it away — surely you meant only for me to find it when you were far from here and, well, it seems you can’t get far from here. But, then, it would have been easy enough for you to retrieve it in the days or nights since. Yet there it remained.

I know well enough that you appreciate our crossing paths occasionally out there in your father’s realm. You scarcely needed to leave the note. But since you did, I wondered whether you know how much I appreciate those moments in return. I fear you may not. My feelings do not fall so freely as yours. I thought it might be easier if I were to respond to your letter in kind. Thus far it has not been, but I will continue to try. As you always, ceaselessly, continue to try.

When first I offered you my help, you needed it. Later, you did not. The first time you outstripped me, killing wretches quicker than I could, it was not only your speed but my slowness that was to blame. The faster you engaged, the more I noticed. The breathless dash in and out of danger. The physicality of a swinging blade stopped short and then sunk into the next foe without hesitation. The way you smiled when you caught my eye from across the room, even as you dodged yet another attempt to harm you.

Yes, I was distracted, Zagreus. But not by you. Do you think I cannot admire a warrior, even one as impressive as yourself, while simultaneously escorting his opponents away? Please. I am better at my job than that.

No, I was distracted by a feeling, one that I could not place and would not for some time. But it was one that returned every time we ran into each other in your father’s halls, and, increasingly, his house, too.

Credit where it is due, it was Achilles who helped me to understand it. I felt _alive_ , Zag.

I don’t think I will ever be able to explain to you what it is like. How could I? I have since come to see that you are aliveness itself. I see it when we have snatched moments together. I see it when you laugh with Dusa and when you take a moment to fish, rolling the stiffness out of your shoulders. I see it when you attempt to play the lyre — though, Zag, really, it’s okay that not everyone is skilled at everything, you know.

I see it when you and your father hurl barbed words at one another. I especially see it then.

You do know, don’t you Zagreus, that you deserve better than how your father treats you? I think you do, but sometimes…Lord Hades’ influence feels so heavy that it’s difficult to imagine a realm beyond it, even up there, on the surface.

Do not take this as a complaint. I am, as you know, quite content with my purpose here. But I think, one day, when you are ready — if you are ready, Zagreus, I know this is a complicated time and I have no intention of making it moreso — I would like to see your mother’s garden. A place beyond the gods’ sight, save for us (and Mother Nyx, but then, what place is out of view of the night sky?). It sounds beautiful.

Blood and darkness,  
Than


End file.
